


Contentment

by KwBw21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, OOC-SNAPE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwBw21/pseuds/KwBw21
Summary: Harry is in bed musing over all that has happened to him after the war and more specifically his change in relationship with his previous potion professor/now colleague, a nightmare has his love seeking his comfort and confessions ensue.(Another bad summery sorry)





	Contentment

**Author's Note:**

> As with most of my other Snarry fanfics, Severus is OOC.

Harry was curled up in his large comfy bed, the covers were wrapped tightly around him and his head was buried in a big, squishy pillow. Harry loved his bed and he loved being wrapped up as he felt safe. He had had a long day teaching Defence against the Dark Arts and was glad to be in bed so he could rest his aching bones. 

Harry’s quarters were down in the dungeons next to Professor Snape’s quarters. They had developed a close friendship since the war had ended and Harry had become a Professor. They enjoyed each other’s company and spent many a night in each other’s quarters, drinking wine and enjoying decent conversations.

Harry let out a sigh as his mind wandered to thoughts of his good friend, Severus. He was the only person that Harry felt comfortable talking about the war with, Severus had been through so much during that time and knew how Harry felt. After Harry had looked at the memories Severus had given him, all the past feelings of hatred withered away and were replaced with feelings of respect and gratitude for the Potions Master.

After he defeated Voldemort, Harry had returned to the Shrieking Shack to see Severus one final time and to make sure his body was recovered and treated with the respect he deserved. However he did not expect to find Fawkes in there, crying over Severus’ injuries, the tears healing the horrific wounds. Severus had let out a pained moan and Harry realised he was still alive and immediately apparated Severus straight to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey had given Severus the anti-venom to counteract the effect of Nagini’s bite but unfortunately he had slipped into a coma before Harry had been able to tell him he had seen the memories.

Harry had spent the whole time by Severus’ side in the hospital when he was in the coma, only leaving to change clothes and shower. He had eaten his meals by Severus’ bedside, he had read to Severus’ for hours at a time and talked to him whilst holding his hand. Harry had lost count of the number of times he had thanked Severus for protecting him all those years, he lost count of the number of times he apologised for doubting him and he lost count of the number of times he had begged Severus to wake up so that he could enjoy his life without the fear.

When Severus awoke from the coma several weeks later, Harry had been there to greet him back to the world of the conscious. He was ecstatic when Severus woke up and he smiled so much he thought his face would rip. When Severus had got his bearings and realised where he was and the fact that he was in a place of safety, he looked at Harry and gave him a small smile in return before his tears filled his eyes and he painfully whispered “I’m so proud of you, Harry”. Harry had promptly burst into tears and spent several minutes thanking Severus for waking up and how happy he was that he had survived. 

When Harry had calmed down, he explained to Severus what had happened with Voldemort and how he had found Severus in the shack. Severus had let out a huge sigh of pure relief when he realise he was now free of Voldemort’s reign of terror and that thanks to Harry, he had been cleared of any charges related to the war and was now seen as a war hero. 

Harry and Severus had talked for hours after he had woken and Harry realised that the Professor Snape, who had tormented him for years, was not the real Severus Snape, it had all been an act and Severus felt crushing guilt for the way he had treated Harry. Harry found that Severus was in fact a broken man. Years of being a double spy and risking his own life everyday, not to mention the mental and physical torture he had endured, had caused him to create almost impenetrable emotional barriers which Harry was determined to break. Harry also realised Severus had lost everyone whom he had held dear to his heart and he could almost feel the loneliness that seemed surround Severus. It was then that Harry had made a promise to himself to be a constant presence in Severus’ life and to show him that someone still cares about him.

Their friendship had been born that day and grew stronger as each day passed. Severus was released from hospital into Harry’s care. Harry had become a professor by then, Minerva having offered him the position of Defence Against the Dark Art Professor, a few days after the end of the war. Harry had of course, agreed on the condition his quarters be next to Severus’ so that he could be close to him and so that he could care for him as he recovered fully. Minerva had readily agreed to the terms and was glad Severus had someone whom would care for him.

Harry and Severus had taken comfort in their growing friendship and several months after leaving hospital, Harry began to realise that his feelings for the Potion Master had changed and he was actually falling in love with Severus. Harry didn’t know if Severus felt the same way and there was no way that he was going to risk his friendship with the man by revealing his change in feelings. 

However that had proved difficult when Harry had come to check on Severus, this afternoon, to find the potions master was not in his own quarters where he should be resting. Panicking, Harry had looked in every room of Severus’ quarters before walking through the door that connected their quarters and walking into his own living room. Harry was surprised but relieved to find Severus curled up on his sofa wrapped up in the red blanket that was normally draped over the armchair by the fire. Severus looked quite content laying asleep on the sofa and Harry didn’t have the heart to wake him up so he sat in the armchair waiting patiently for Severus to wake up from his slumber.

Hours later, Harry watched as Severus opened his eyes and realised where he was, those obsidian eyes widened and Severus blushed bright red in embarrassment, he sat up on the sofa and started apologising profusely for entering Harry’s quarters uninvited. When Harry didn’t reply, Severus had put his head in his hands so that he didn’t have to see how much he had offended Harry but Harry could see Severus’ shoulders shaking slightly as the Potions master sobbed silently.

Harry had immediately rushed over to Severus and enveloped him in a hug, rubbing his back softly as he reassured the upset man that he wasn’t offended by Severus sleeping on his sofa. Harry hadn’t expected Severus to breaking down at something so little but Harry had noticed that the Potions master had become more and more depressed since he had been released from the hospital and this incident must have finally tipped him over the edge. 

After Severus had calmed down, Harry had asked Severus to talk to him about why he was so depressed as he wanted to help him recover both physically but mentally. Severus had gone on to explain that he felt overwhelmingly guilty for the way he had treated Harry during his school years. Severus also still felt incredibly guilty for what happened to Albus and how much he missed his mentor and father figure. He missed Lily as she had been like a sister to him and he had treated her badly before she had died and was never able to properly apologise for his actions. He also still couldn’t believe that he was free and was no longer under Voldemort’s command, he still expected his non existent dark mark to burn signifying Voldemort summoning him. He was worried about going back to teaching as he no longer wanted to be known as the nasty dungeon bat as that wasn’t really him. But most of all he was terrified that Harry would eventually leave him alone as everyone he cared about had done before him.

After explaining all this Severus had again broke down into tears and Harry had again hugged him as he wept. As he held Severus in his arms, Harry couldn’t help but smile slightly to himself as he realised Severus’ barriers had finally broken and now he could begin the road to recover.

Whilst gently stroking Severus’ jet black silky hair, Harry had explained that Severus had no reason to feel guilty about the way he treated Harry during school as he knew this was something Severus had to do as part of his act as a spy. He told Severus he did not need to feel guilty for Albus’ death as he was only doing what the headmaster had asked him to do and he thought Severus was very brave for carrying out Albus’ wishes. He told Severus that Albus and Lily would have been incredibly proud of him for how brave he had been during the war and would want him to be happy now rather than dwelling on the past. Finally Harry reassured Severus that he would never, ever leave him alone and that he would do everything in his power to increase Severus’ confidence and be part of his life. He would never be alone again and he would help him through the depression that seemed to be consuming him and encourage him to become the man he had always wanted to be.

When Harry had explained all this, Severus had calmed down again and Harry had led Severus back into his own quarters and made sure he was laying comfortably in his own bed and had bid Severus a good night, hoping that he slept well and that if he needed him, he could go to him at any time.  
……………………………….....................................................................

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of a gentle whisper coming from his bedroom doorway.

“Harry are you awake?” came the whisper again.

Harry rolled over and opened his eyes and wandlessly cast ’nox’ to find Severus stood in the doorway dressed in black pyjama bottoms, shivering.

“Severus, are you ok?” Harry asked “You look terrified”

“I urm… had a nightmare” Severus had replied sheepishly, rubbing his left arm nervously.

“Do you want to join me?” Harry asked feeling bold, pulling the covers off the vacant side of the bed, giving it a welcoming pat.

Severus nodded, before silently walking through the room and getting into the bed. Harry then pulled the covers over Severus before laying back down himself, his heart beating fast as this was the first time they had shared a bed together. He had never felt this nervous when he shared a bed with Hermione or Ron and they were his friends but then again, he had never been in love with either of them.

“Do you want to talk about it, Sev?” Harry asked as he felt Severus was still shivering.

“No because you will never forgive me, Harry” Severus replied in a voice so quiet Harry could barely hear him, tears glistening in his obsidian eyes.

“I could forgive you anything Sev, please tell me” Harry said softly as he took one of Severus hands in his own and gently rubbed it with his thumb.

“I can’t Harry, it‘s too shameful” Severus whispered as a tear gently rolled down his porcelain white cheek as he shut his eyes tightly.

“You can tell me anything Sev. Please trust me.” Harry replied reassuringly as he wiped the tear away with his thumb before caressing Severus’ cheek.

Severus sighed and leant into the touch “I dreamt that I confessed my true feelings for you and you told me that you were disgusted with me” Severus whispered with his eyes still shut tight.

“And what are your true feelings, Sev?” Harry said softly as he felt his heart pounding and he silently prayed to every god he could think of, that Severus meant what Harry thought he meant.

“I love you, Harry” Severus whispered as another tear fell down his cheek and he buried his face in the pillow as he waited for his heart to be broken.

When Harry didn’t reply, Severus let out a quiet sob before moving to get out of the bed in shame. However he was stopped by a pair of strong arms wrapping around him and pulling him back against a warm body.

Harry nuzzled into Severus’ neck making a shiver run down the Potion Master’s spine before whispering “I love you too Sev, so very much”

Harry felt Severus’ whole body relax and melt into his own, he tightened his hold on him and whispered “I love you” over and over again as he felt Severus cry with relief that he was not being rejected.

After a while Severus rolled over to face Harry, Harry leant closer and kissed away the stray tears that were glistening on Severus cheeks.

“Can I stay the night?” Severus asked as he looked into Harry’s emerald green eyes, that were filled with love “I just want to feel close to you and I always feel at ease when I’m with you Harry”

Harry let out a content sigh before leaning over and kissing Severus gently on the lips. It was a soft and tender kiss, a kiss that Severus had been waiting for his entire life, one that was filled with requited love.

When the kiss ended, Harry cuddled Severus close to him and whispered “You, my beloved, are staying here every night from now on. You will never be alone again”

“Is that a promise?” Severus whispered as he looked longingly into Harry‘s emerald eyes.

“I promise, my prince” Harry replied honestly before covering Severus’ face in soft butterfly kisses.

Severus sighed a very content sigh and nuzzled into Harry’s chest, feeling safe and loved. At that moment he felt his mind begin to heal and it didn’t take long for him to fall into a peaceful sleep, the first sleep in almost 20 years where he dreamt of his wonderfully bright future rather than his dark, dangerous past.


End file.
